An Unexpected Arrival
by mjc12
Summary: Willow thought middle earth was just a fantasy, she didn't expect to be face to face with any of them, especially Thranduil. The Character she has had a crush on since she was a child. Will Willow be able to win over the heart of the Elven king? or will she die trying.
1. Chapter 1: You've Got To Be Kidding

A/n: This is my first Fanfic, and am also knew to this, i hope you enjoy!

I own neither the Hobbit or the lord of the rings characters, but I mean I wish.

**Chapter 1: You've Got To Be Kidding**

"And don't forget to smile at the kids Willow" she mocks her manager Jake's voice, he always gets like this during the Christmas season, which makes her wonder why is it she decided to work at a children's toy store, having to wear this ridiculous elf costume.

"I heard that" he calls back walking away.

"Good!"

"It's not good to mock those who are of a higher rank than you Willow" he walked towards her and got close, he chuckles having found humor in her insult.

"Don't flatter yourself, Jackson" Willow smiles and point towards the kid who begins to pull his pants down "Looks like where going to need a clean-up on isle 3"

He gives her the straightest face before turning around "HEY KID!" that's all he says as he runs off to stop the boy.

She sits down and looks around, there were just so many kids, all of them waiting for santa to come out, poor kids, they've been waiting out here for hours. Annoyed parents were running around trying to catch their children.

"This is ridiculous" she turn to see her co-worker and friend Lana walking towards her.

Willow scrunches her face "You're telling me, I've been here since 12"

"yo that sucks, wait I thought you were here since 11? either way I'm pretty sure he has it out for you"

"probably. Ever since I got the job he's always been giving me extra hours, which I guess isn't a bad thing but he's working me to death"

she laughs "or he could have a crush on you"

her eyes widen. "why would you think such a thing!"

"Just a comment" but Lana's eyes were bright with mischief "Why don't you take a break, I'll cover for you, you've been here for too long"

Willow smiles at her "Thank you, Lana, being here for 7 hours is more than enough, especially when it involves kids, but hey you have to pay for your college books somehow, am I right?"

"haha get out of here before I change my mind"

Willow gets up and starts walking slowly backwards "as you command master"

Lana flicks her off and laughs.

Willow walks towards the employee room and grabs her old copy of the 'Hobbit', she smiles at the warmth of the book in hand, walking back out and head towards the couches in the lounge, looks around and checks for anyone in sight.

"ahh, alone at last" she sits down with a thump.

"Coss what are you doing!"

'so much for being alone, fucking Jake'

"Reading the 'Hobbit' what does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're suppose to be working" he retorts.

"Look Jackson! I've been working for 7 hours straight, no make that 8 since you asked me to come at 11 in the MORNING to help set up, what do you have against me?"

"Don't use my full name! And nothing... I just like yhfojaaj..." he mummbled the last part.

"What?"

"I just like your company, any louder?"

a blush creeps up her neck, maybe Lana was right.

"you're not so bad yourself" It wasnt a lie he is a pretty great guy... when he's not constantly berating you for everything to go his way.

"you think so?"

"yea" she answered sincerely "but you'd be ten times better if you let me read for a while" she pouts and holds the book closer to her chest.

he smiles "sure why not"

"yessss!" she bumps her fist in the air.

"Mature" he says, she just winks

"Well see ya later Jake!" she does the 'shoo fly' motion.

"I'm going, I'm going" he turns and walks off turning back to look at her then walks off.

"Now where were we?" Willow opens the book to the first page restarting the book for the 12th time already.

'In a hole in the ground' she begins 'there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort...'

she begins to feel sleepy out of nowhere, the world began to look blurry, Willow tries to stand and didn't understand what's going on 'I didn't have alcohol today, well not that I remember, maybe it's the lack of food I haven't ate since I got to work and all these kids are driving me NUTS, or I could just be going crazy' she laughs at the thought. Trying to stand again she tries to walk but cant she just plops back on the couch, Willow tries one more time and regains some of her balance

"jeez what the heck was that?" She bends down to grab her book, and the ground swallows her up. Literally.

**A/N: This chapter is very short i know, but the rest of the chapters will be much longer. Please tell me if you'd like me to continue. Your review will be very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion At It's Highest

I'm one of those people who write a story beforehand so that i can just type it and upload it. But that matters not! on with the story.

Chapter 2

Willow was falling in darkness It felt like hours but knew it had only been a few minutes, looking down she could see a light below opening up, she begins to scream since Willow wasn't sure were she'd be landing.

"Lord help meeeeeee!" she closes her eyes and feels herself land on something hard.

"oof!" she opens her eyes to see where she was and couldn't believe her eyes, having landed on someone who looked exactly like Thranduil the Elven kings lap, he was looking at her and didn't seem very amused. She quickly jumped off and almost tripped having walked backwards so fast, she then heard many bows being stretched.

She looked around. "Great because this is just a marvelous way to die" Thranduil holds his hand up, and the arrows were put away.

"holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, there is nooo way this is happening, I have to be dreaming" there were many things running through her mind, It had to be dream there is no way this is real, he's just a fictional character! They're all fictional characters!

"Present yourself human" his deep commanding voice echoed through the room.

"um... my names Willow Coss... from California" she mumbled half of her words but he seemed to have heard her.

"California? What land is that?"

"Not a land, a state but that's not the point. Look there's been a huge misunderstanding, I don't know how I got here, I mean you obviously just saw that I came out of no where, I'm not from this world, this world isn't even suppose to be real, just a fantasy..."

"What do you speak of" I turn to see Thorin Oakenshield walking closer

"oh my gawd!" Willow squeals "Thorin you are amazeballs! Well damn Richard Armitage looks exactly like you!" she turns to face Thranduil "you too, Lee Pace played you and I- ermagerd don't even get me started" she sighed remembering their manly appeal. "They are both just amazing actors"

Thranduil's face began turning red from the lack of understanding "What are actors"

"They are people who act like they are someone else, sorry that's the best description I can give you but here I'll show you your doppelganger " she takes out her phone and all the guards take out their bows again "whoa guys, its just my phone" Thranduil holds his hand up signaling them to lower their weapons. She looks through the gallery and finds a picture of Lee Pace as Thranduil, good thing she had a photo, there is NO signal here.

Thranduil snatches the phone from her hand, he sees the hurt in her face but his facial expression doesn't lessen, he looks at her as if she's just someone to get information out of. "what kind of contraption is this?" he looks around it, feeling its weight, and sliding his finger across the screen.

"its called a phone it helps me call people and text them, also since its touch I can go on the internet and stuff" Willow stares at the king then back at Thorin and realization hits her, she suddenly remembers the part in the Hobbit 2 where Thorin and Thranduil are talking and the king shows off his burnt face. "Hey isn't this the part where you're talking to Thorin about, well I don't remember but, you get mad and and show him your burnt face, right?"

"burnt face you say?" Willow turns to hear Thorin talk behind her again.

Thranduil's face hardens "no one but myself and kingdom know of my..."

"disfigurement" Thorin taunts and sneers.

"Get this Dwarf out of my sight and take him with the others!" he roars in elvish "and you" he points at her "we have a lot to discuss"

Thranduil takes her down a corridor she turns to see two guards following them, but they were so quiet no one would have ever heard them.

"I'm guessing you're not going to tell me where were going right?" Thranduil just turns to her and says nothing. They stop in front of a huge wing, the colors were autumn with greens, oranges, and dark reds

"wow" she says in awe "its so beautiful in here"

"i will interrogate her myself" he says before the other guards could come into the room. "Yes your majesty" they bow and stand outside. He slams the doors shut and she jumps.

"now" he says "where are you really from?"

"i told you, I'm from California, I'm not from this world, as you can tell I'm human but not like exactly like the ones you know from here, I'm from earth, I guess I could say I'm from another realm"

"intriguing, how is it that you came to the middle earth"

Willow laughs nervously "i wish I knew the answer to that, I was working, as you can see I'm an elf bu-"

"you are no elf, if you were, you would be a Dwarf compared to us"

she folds her arms over her chest "Wow thanks, by the way you're only a like a foot taller than me! Thats not enough to call me a dwarf"

he nods "i suppose you are correct"

"anyways, I don't mean an elf like you, in my world we have a guy named Santa who comes once a year and delivers presents to every single kid in the world in one night and he has helpers who are elves"

"how does he do it!" his face looked full of wonder something I'm sure many don't see that from him

she giggles "He's not real, we use him to make kids be good the whole year, we tell them 'if you're not good Santa will know you've been a naughty boy and not bring you anything for Christmas'"

"And the children actually behave?"

"no but we get them presents anyways and sign it as if we were Santa, as the kids mature they figure out he really isn't real"

he nods in understanding.

"When you first fell from...well from above me, you said you were a big fan of Oakenshield and called me a Pace, how do you know him if you are not from this world"

"from my-" if I were to tell him about the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings would that change anything?

"well?" he asks impatiently.

"look this is a very touchy subject and I'm not exactly sure I should tell you"

he frowned "and why not!"

"you see it could alter the future, like if I tell you that fr- I mean he will be able to get the ring destroyed in Mordor than-"

he took a step towards me "how do you know about the one ring" he hissed "Who are you" he sheathed his sword and pointed it towards her.

"whoa there careful with that! You could stab someone!"

he sneered "i will if you don't tell me if you are a minion of the dark lord"

she pulls out 'The Hobbit' and shows him the book, he takes it from her and seems confused "the hobbit?" he was about to open it when she snatched it back.

"i'm telling you, you cant read this it could alter what happens and believe me something good happens not in this book but in the lord of the rings" she smiles "its a trilogy"

he growls but is interrupted by the door "my lord the Dwarves have escaped!"

he starts to walk out "stay here!" he says behind him. As he strolls down the hallway he cant help but think of the strange human in the wing 'she is very much intriguing, and her story seems to be real, but the dark lord knows of ways to deceive me, but it might not be a deceit...'

"my lord did you hear?" one of the elf soldiers asks him.

"no, repeat yourself"

"i said the orcs are on the bridge by the lake they are attacking our soldiers and the Dwarves who are escaping in barrels"

Thranduil yells out at his guard "Where is Legolas!"

"i am here father" Legolas says rounding the corner along with Tauriel.

"the Dwarves have escaped and the orcs are attacking at the bridge, go with Tauriel bring back the Dwarves and kill the orcs"

"where will you be father?"

"I have matters to attend, I would not send you out with the captain of the Elven guard if I did not see you competent enough to do this" Thranduil turns and heads back to the wing.

"As you wish" Legolas replies coldly he nudges Tauriel and they run off to the bridge.

"Now human..." he looks around but doesn't see Willow in sight he runs out of the wing "Where is The human?" he asks the soldier who is suppose to be guarding her from leaving.

"who my lord?" the elf soldier asks.

"the human who I brought in to question, where is she!"

"she said she wanted to go out to the bridge for air"

Thranduil's jaw clenched so hard his teeth almost shattered "the... bridge" he spoke the words slowly.

"yes my lord" the soldier looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Did you not hear me say there are orcs and Dwarves out! Or are you deaf!"

the elf was now shivering "i am very sorry I did not know the orcs were actually out on the bridge but just close" he bowed very low as to not see the Elven kings face.

"that does not matter you should have not let her out of your sight" Thranduil storms out running when he turns the corner 'I have to get to her' he thought 'why is it I care about her so much, she's just a human, but she is so different, she makes me feel not so lonely' he takes his sword out as he steps on the dirt, he runs towards the bridge where he hears metal clashing with skin. He sees an orc running towards him, he waits until he is close enough, Thranduil runs and lunges in mid air cutting off the orcs head and somersaults to a stance, he keeps running until he reaches the bridge he sees his son fighting and one of the Dwarves who seemed to have an injured leg is opening the gates for his brethren to escape.

"Oh my God! Someone please help me!" Willow was rushing down the stream fast, she was trying to swim but the current was going to fast, and the orcs where trying to shoot arrows at her but the water was making it hard for them to hit their target.

"Someone grab her to safety!" Thorin yells to the other Dwarves, Bilbo tries to swim towards her and barely grabs Willow by the arm and lifts her body on the barrel.

"Please" Willow begs "you guys have to go, leave! Go! Now! You have to reach the mountain!"

Bilbo nods "thank you"

he pushes the barrel towards Thranduil, he sees the Dwarves floating down the river fighting the orcs who began to follow them, Thranduil was relieved the Orcs had left his kingdom. He picks Willow up from the barrel and lays her on the ground, he lays his sword down and starts pushing on Willows chest, she coughs up water and tries sitting up, Thranduil kneels in front of her "are you okay?" Willow nods and her eyes widen "Thranduil watch out!" Willow manages to push him away as an arrow is shot by an Orc, it hits Willow in her shoulder and she falls. Thranduil seethes with anger he picks up his sword and walks like a predator towards the monster, the Orc is ready with another arrow and lets it go. Thranduil swiftly swipes it with his sword, Thranduil was seeing red he wanted to mutilate this monster for hurting... her... Willow? Was that not her name? He wanted to kill him slowly, his eyes widen as he remembers the hurt Willow, he runs swiftly towards the Orc, slides and lands the sword on the monsters knees slicing them clean off. The monster collapses and Thranduil slides his sword into the Orcs head, he slides it back out and puts his sword away, he runs toward her and looks at her injury, she looks to be losing blood fast.

"Oh my" he begins "i have to get you to the infirmary" he runs as fast as he can to the throne room where all his men seem to have been gathered.

"Someone get me a healer! NOW!" some soldiers ran out of the throne room,while others stayed to see what they could do to help. Thranduil takes her to his chamber and he sets her down slowly, he couldn't believe this human would risk her fragile life for his, he who could bear it better than she could, his sorrowful feelings were replaced with anger again "Where is the healer!" he roared out. Everyone in the castle felt the earth shake as his feelings rocketed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Willow woke up with a huge pain in her left shoulder, she turned her face and saw Thranduil staring at her intently, he quickly got up and stood by her side "are you okay? I think you are becoming ill your body is hot-" she giggled, he looked at her puzzled "what is so funny?"

"you said my body was hot" he still did not realize what she meant but tried hard not to let his face turn red at her laughter.

"well I will go get the healers to come and check how you are feeling" Thranduil began to walk off

"what type of elvish magic did you give me" Willow asked drowsily

he smiled "none, this is human medicine, elvish medicine would have killed you since it is so strong"

she nodded really fast as if she understood but all she heard was his beautiful voice. Her eyes became really heavy and she drifted off to sleep, Thranduil took this as his chance to get the healers.

Willow groggily woke up and she opened her eyes to see Thranduil hovering over her, she used her good hand and put it around his neck "thank you so much for saving me" she smiled "you're not as cold hearted as I thought" Willow brought his head down and kissed him it was slow and sweet then turned passionate.

"Father?" they both turned to see Legolas at the chamber door. Willow gasped and sat upright.

Thranduil jumpt of the bed fast "I... did not expect your presence"

"really? I thought by having your tongue down her throat you could have had the decency to close the door "

Legolas had him there. Thranduil didnt know what to say.

'alright' she thought this has to be done, Willow got up, and Thranduil looked at her as if to signal her to lay back down but she refused.

"I'm not really caring how much this is going to hurt put I'm doing it for the both of you" she began to skip around them, holding her hurt shoulder.

She began to sing "why can't we be friends? Why cant we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Sometimes I don't speak to bright but yet I know what were talking about!" that was the only line of the song she remembered and it seemed to fit her pretty well in this situation.

Legolas cracked a smile " I must agree, although your gibberish is quite amusing"

Willow stopped and stood by Legolas, she was still dancing around when she put her arm around his waist "You see Thranduil, he thought it was funny!"

Thranduil just looked at her arm around his son, Legolas noticed his stare and took a step away from her. Willow just stared at both of them in confusion.

"leave to your chamber, Legolas" he growled "we will speak later

"yes father" he bowed and left quickly

Thranduil turned to Willow "i will leave you to rest" his tone was icy and hard, she could see his pride breaking into tiny pieces, she knew what he thought, and hopefully Legolas wouldn't say anything.

"no please" she abruptly yells out "Don't think that Legolas will go around and tell everyone what he saw! Please stay with me"

"You are a human, you are the lowest of our kind" he knew the words sounded bad but he had to tell her.

Willow clenched her hands together and hoped he didn't mean them, she didn't care at this point. "Look I know how this sounds and I know you would never get with someone like me, because obviously I'm a human! But I've fallen for you... I know it's really fast, but I've had the biggest crush on you since I was like 12! I really care for you no matter how hard you try to push me away"

Thranduil couldn't believe his ears, he did not know what to say it had been a millennium since he had spoken with a woman who actually cared for him.

Willow stayed quiet and began to cry she felt stupid for telling him of course he wouldn't feel the same, he walks to her quickly "don't fret" he said caressing her cheek.

She could feel his icy facade begin to falter, she could tell how hard It must be to express his feeling since he was so used to treating everyone like shit.

Willow hugged him tightly even trying to include her hurt shoulder "I'm sorry Thranduil" she gasped "um... I mean... my lord" he chuckled and she could feel his vibrations "you may call me Thranduil, but only when we are alone"

she smiled "will do" she stared at his beautiful face and couldn't help herself she leaned in fast and kissed him, she knew if she had gone any slower he would have retreated his face.

He was reluctant at first, he wasn't sure what it was he was feeling but he knew they were strong. At last he reciprocated her kiss, and she melted in his embrace. His trained tongue slid on her bottom lip, and she gave him entrance, he pushed her down slowly so her back laid on the bed, she gasped for air and he nipped at her collarbone, she moaned and he pushed himself off of her but she held on to his arm "please Thranduil" she moaned "i want you so badly" he was exited and curious at her words and he resumed his position.

"are you sure?" he asked whispering in her ear

"mhmm, but you know could you go slow... I'm still... umm, a virgin"

he smiled at her confession. He knew there was something causing his emotions to stir but he wasnt sure what, he hadn't felt like this since... well her. After her death, he turned into the worst monster in middle earth, he loved her so much, but Willow made him feel the same thing she did, once, Thranduil couldn't even say her name without remembering how much different his life was, Willow stared at him intently, her eyes showed confusion instead of the lust her eyes once had. "i will take your virginity as a token of my care" he couldn't tell her about his feeling for her, his pride wouldn't let him. Her eyes widened and she began to laugh until tears came to her eyes.

"what is so amusing" Thranduil could not understand what had overcome her

Willow laughed even harder " you are going to take my virginity? what is this a battle?"

he still did not understand, he was going to ask her for more information on the subject when there was a loud bang on the door

Thranduil frowned "Who knocks!" he commanded

"Excuse my interruption lord Thranduil, but lord Elrond has required an immediate council meeting, and requires your presence"

"he requires my presence now?" he asks without moving off of Willow

"yes" Thranduil sighs "tell them I shall present myself momentarily"

"yes lord" the Elven guard left and Thranduil turned to Willow.

"you will attend this council meeting with me"

she gasped "really?! OHMYGAWD I've always wanted to go to an Elven council meeting!"

"are you sure you are not from around here"

"positive, now lets get moving!"

he chuckled "you will not go dressed as a fake elf"

she looked down "you're right, but I don't have anything extra don't forget I came out of nowhere"

Thranduil stood up and went over to his shelf, it was full of expensive and beautiful silks and robes, but he took out something that seemed to weigh on him.

"you may take these" he gave me a pair of black jeans and a red and orange vest made of leaves and other 'natural' materials.

"who's are these?" she asked taking the material

"they are my old clothing of when I was a child" he seemed sad speaking of it

"how old were you?"

"twelve, why do you ask?"

"You were one tall twelve year old! Just look at the pant leg!"

Thranduil laughed "I was the shortest one in my class"

Willow just shook her head with a smile on her face "you're kidding"

He shook his head 'no'

She began to take off her work costume, Thranduil just stood there like a high school boy, his eyes wandering after her shirt had been completely off, Willow grinned taking in his expression

"you see something you like?" she asked

he coughed nervously "um..." Another knock at the door.

"my lord?"

Thranduil clears his throat before answering

"yes" Willow took off her skirt too.

"Lord Elrond wants to know if you are ready"

"uhh..." Willow mockingly walked around him, pulling at his robes, "ahem, yes tell him I will go soon"

"yes my lord" the elf guard scurried off again, and Thranduil turned to her again.

"am I putting you off?"

"am I on fire?"

"no silly goose, I mean like am I making you uncomfortable"

"of course not... but we must hurry" he could feel sweat wanting to slide down his face.

"yes my lord" she winked and slipped the jeans on "yep I knew the these jeans would be long" the vest fit better but the button by her breast wouldn't close "welp, cant do anything about this"

He groaned and turned to leave.

she laughed "I'll try not to bend too much"

A/N: the next chapter will be a little more laid back and will show how Willow gets along with Legolas.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry, i know its been a while but i've had sooo much work. since this chapter is kind of short i'm going to be uploading another chapter.

chapter 4

"glad to see you could join us lord Thranduil" Elrond walked towards Thranduil and gives him a stiff pat on the back "and I see you have brought a human" he frowned down at Willow.

"she seems to have insight to the future which could help us"

"whoa there, what did I tell you about that?"

Thranduil sighed " she has also said that speaking about it could change our future"

"and how is it she is aware of this?" Elrond did not look amused and the scowl on his face only got deeper.

"Because I like reading" Willow responds nonchalantly.

"You can not expect me to believe the future is put in records"

"No it's not, it's put in books, but like the king just said, me telling you about the 'future' will only make you want to change things, but I won't be the cause of your destruction"

"Thranduil" Elrond begins in Elvish "How do I know she is no witch? That I may trust her word?"

"She has not done anything harmful, I trust her word"

Elrond scowls again "Fine. She is not of importance right now, you are aware of the Dwarves traveling to Erebor?"

Willow stood there looking back and forth between the two, she couldn't understand a word they said. Her stomach growled and both Elves turned to look at her.

"I'm gonna go look for Legolas, hopefully he knows were I can be fed" she turns to walk away but Thranduil grabs onto her arm

"you will not I shall take you" Thranduil frowned just thinking of his son with her.

Willow slipped her arm out of his hand "No, you're not, you have a meeting, and by the look on Elrond's face it's quite important, so I'll show myself out" she walks out before he could object, irritated with his weird manner.

Elrond's eyebrows raise at her "Feisty, is she not?"

Thranduil takes a deep breath "very. Now what is the point of this meeting?" a bit angry with the fact he and Willow were in the middle of 'something.'

"You know the outcome of the Dwarves reclaiming the mountain"

"I do, but it is not my problem"

"But it shall be your concern. If the Dwarves are unable to defeat the beast, than who? But since it is not your problem, not you right?"

Thranduil became angry "And why is you do not go and help them yourself!"

"Because lord Thranduil, lady Galadriel has requested my aid in a matter more important."

"What is more important than a dragon"

"The 'one' ring"

Thranduil's face darkened "I knew it had returned, but I was not certain."

Elrond could only nod, he did not want it to be real either, but the worst was not upon them yet.

"Will you think on what I have requested you?" Elrond asked.

Thranduil laughed "If anything I would go just to reclaim the jewels"

"Just remember the outcome if the beast runs loose"

"I see, I will think about your request, now if you excuse me I have to check on Legolas"

"It does not matter who, excuse me"

"You mean the human? I heard of your quick decision to cut of the remaining Orcs head, was it for her? Because his men were close to killing her?" Elrond, stood tall looking Thranduil straight in the eye to see his reaction. There was none, unless you count anger as nothing.

"It was not. The filth spoke of the enemy returning and I could not allow the spread of fear to surround my walls. Now if you would excuse me" Thranduil said again saying the words through his teeth.

Thranduil hears Elrond chuckle, but he keeps his head up and walks out, now where has she gotten herself into?

"ohmygod! Your dad is going to kill us!" Willow giggles at the mess of flour they made in the kitchen "And to think I just wanted to show you how to make brownies!" she laughs "this is your fault!"

Legolas laughs with her "I think not if I remember correctly, you threw the flour at me!"

"what is going on in here!"

"Tauriel!" Legolas began, Willow could tell he was speechless and wouldn't be able to answer her.

"we're making brownies" Willow answered for him.

"you are making what?"

"They are a type of dessert from her realm" 'look at Legolas growing balls to talk to her!' Willow thought.

A ding comes from the oven "They're ready!" Willow grabbed a cloth nearby and took out the brownies.

"They smell amazing" Legolas said, he stuck his hand out to grab one.

Willow smacked his hand back "They're hot young man! Wait until they cool down"

"I thought I'd find you here" the three of them turn to see Thranduil by the door.

"Yea! Me and Legolas made brownies!"

Thranduil looks around the room "the mess..."

"Yea don't worry I'll clean it"

"Tauriel" Thranduil nodded to her. Tauriel bowed "excuse me my lord" she begins to walk out.

"Wait!" Willow calls out

Tauriel turns to face her "yes?"

Willow cuts up a brownie and hands it to her "please?"

Tauriel smiles "thank you"

she walks out with one thought in her mind 'I shall assist the Dwarves'

Legolas knew her facial expressions very well. 'she is leaving...'

"if you will excuse me father" Legolas walks after Tauriel

"where are you headed Legolas" Thranduil's voice was not asking but commanding.

"Thranduil really?" Willow asks him "let him go wherever he needs to, he's a grown man"

"Do not tell me how to educate my son!"

"You aren't educating him! You're controlling the poor guy" as the two argued Legolas slipped away, thankful that Willow was on his side.

He took a deep breath 'maybe she is right'

Willow grabbed his hand "here, have a brownie"

he smiled at her and took the dessert, and couldn't help but thank whatever it was that led her to him.

hope you enjoyed! please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is rated M, it is also my first, can i say 'erotica?' scene lol. Hope its not too bad

Chapter 5

"I don't care Legolas, I have to do what I think is right" Tauriel lowers her bow and stands up from her kneeling position. Legolas also lowers his bow.

"Why because of some hurt Dwarf?"

"It matters not for whom I come for, but for the people I will be helping" it wasn't completely a lie. The main reason for her disobedience was to help the injured Kili and his kin, but also Thranduil had been so scared at the words the Orc spoke of, and that gave her the leverage to leave.

"Tauriel my father has cared for you for more than 600 years-"

"And that gives him the right to control my actions? He is not my father" as the words left her mouth she soon regretted them.

A frown appeared on the face of Legolas "Then my fathers care meant nothing to you Tauriel" he spit her name.

"that is not what I meant" she walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder.

No matter how angry he was he couldn't bare to make her feel worse. A slight smile dons his face "I understand why you would feel the need disobey after all he is my father. I just hope he doesn't take it too bad"

she nods at him in agreement.

"let's go the sun is soon ready to set" Tauriel leads the way, and Legolas follows, thinking his only regret was not having left sooner.

"That insolent child! I gave her everything! The protection of the malice that lies outside of the Woodland realm! And she dares to defy me?"

Thranduil and every guard was present during the kings angered outburst. Thranduil would pace back and forth in front of his throne, thinking of why she would leave, and take his son with her too! He didn't understand, all he wanted was to protect them, he cursed himself for being so selfish, his son _left_ because of him, he just couldn't see Legolas with the likes of her.

"my Lord I am sure they will be back..." a guard reassured him, be even he knew they werent going to come back for a while.

"C'mon" Willow pointed to Thranduil "Lets go have a talk. Everyone else get back to your stations" she spoke sternly, and surprisingly they listened.

Thranduil huffed and walked down his spiraled stairs, he led them to his bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"what is it you wish to speak with me about?" Willow could tell he wasn't happy with not only her lack of support on legolas's departure but with her ordering around his men.

She took a deep breath "look sassy pants" she stepped really close to him and pushed him on the bed. She climbed on top of him and folded her arms across her chest "I'm tired of you always being so angry, young man!"

he laughs "young man? if I am correct you are much younger than that squirrel running up the tree"

"are you comparing me to a squirrel?" she lifts an eyebrow, and leans down to kiss him.

"Yes" he turns them over and kisses her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin, she bucks her hips at him and he moans at her action.

"Are you sure?" he whispers in her ear, and nips at her lobe.

"mhmm" she couldn't will herself to speak, knowing she'd sound overly exited.

He takes that as a sound of approval and slides his hands up the side of her body, stopping at her bra.

"what is this?" he tugs at the straps and pulls at the material.

"Don't rip it! Jeez let me help you" she undoes the brastrap and slides it off, leaving on the shirt.

Her erect nipples were showing through the material, and Thranduil couldn't help but moan in satisfaction, he kissed her again, and pinched her nipple making her gasp, he thrusted his tongue in her mouth and Willow tried to fight for dominance, but she had no chance his tongue over took hers quickly. She begins to feel a bulge on her stomach, and she automatically feels embarrassed. 'what if he doesn't like what he sees? Or laughs at me?'

he senses her worry and kisses her in between her brows, and chuckles "im just as new as you are, I haven't done this in a few thousand years"

his reassurance was all she needed. "You know you have a lot of material on?" she teased and took off his robes.

"As do you" he took off the jeans in a swift movement, she gasped not expecting that.

Willow finally removed the last of his tops which looked like a fine silk t-shirt.

"ohmygawwd..." she couldn't help but stare at his well defined chest, even with the many scars, he was beautiful, her shaking hands roamed his body until she reached the top of his pants, he layed her down on her back and straddled her, Thranduil took off the shirt and she automatically covered her chest.

"You're beautiful Willow" he took her hands away and placed them above her head he sucked on her right nipple and she made a noise she'd never made before, she struggled against his grasp wanting to touch him, she could feel the bulge poking at her core.

"please Thranduil, you're teasing me too much"

he grinned and kissed her lightly, his hands went down to the rim of his pants, he pulled them down and...

"WHAT IS THAT!" Willow shrieked and pulled away.

Thranduil looked down confused "This is my-"

"I know what it is! But why is it the size of fucking titanoboa! THAT is not going to fit in here!"

Thranduil looked at her and began to laugh hysterically, and then he simmered down "We can stop if you want?"

"No! No, it's fine"

His eyes seemed to bore in hers, he pushed her down again, and whispered in her ear "There's no going back now" He ripped off her underwear and positioned himself, she was already wet enough, he pushed slowly.

'She is so tight' Thranduil thought, Willow gasped in pain and dug her nails into his back, she could feel him stretching her, he was midway, and she pushed down on him hard, she couldn't handle him going so slow, the pain was just lingering.

"Fuck!" he yelled, he looked down at Willow and her eyes were closed shut.

"Loot at me, the pain will go away soon" she opened them, and he was right the pain subsided and all she was left with was immense pleasure, she bucked at him, and he slid into her faster, she moaned loudly, and he caught her lips with his. She was very loud and her screams made him growl in frustration, he didn't want to hurt her but she was making it hard for him.

"Go. Faster. Thranduil." He sped up, their bodies smacked together making a sickening noise. He lifted her hips and he went even deeper, Willow held him closer, tugging at his long hair, Thranduil couldn't control himself anymore his inner animal was coming out, he pounded into her, he loved seeing her expressions every time he went deeper.

"I think I'm going to cum" Willow screamed and her muscles clenched around his member, he plunged deeper, feeling himself come to an end, he roared and exploded inside her still pumping inside her to finish his climax.

He slid out of her, and Willow frowned at the lost of contact he rolled off and laid next to her, she lifted up the blankets and stared up at him but, his face had the slight hurt expression she saw in the throne room.

"thranduil, you can stop blaming yourself any minute now, Legolas leaving is a good thing, he was meant to leave"

"what? Another part of the future?" he snapped icily at Willow.

She was just about tired with his constant menstrual cycle behavior. "Yea it is, or what do you want me to tell you that it was wrong for him to follow her? He FUCKING loves her, cant you understand that? Because if you don't, than I have nothing to do here"

"Who said I loved you?" he held his stern look but his heart was ready to burst

she turned to face him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, but she managed to hold her posture together, she smiled at him but it never reached her eyes "Okay Thrandy" she mocked "If you need me I'll be in Laketown, with a... very well known bowman" she got of the bed quickly knowing she would cry if she got up slowly, she dressed quickly wearing Thranduil's clothing again since she had nothing else to wear, she looked at him for the last time and turned putting all her pride in her step, she turned the corner familiarizing herself with the hallways of Thranduil's palace, she walked down the long trail of stairs, hurt with the fact he hadn't bothered to follow her. she noticed an elvish sword and a bow with a quiver of arrow on her second turn to the right, perfect she'd won many trophies back in Cali for archery. Willow snucked out of the palace and went over to the stables, she'd never rode a horse before but today seemed like a good day to learn. She went over to a chocolate colored horse.

"You are possibly the most beautiful horse I have ever seen" she smiled sadly at him "lets go for a ride"

she climbed him and rode him forward trying to remember what way lead to the town, after finally deciding on a route, Willow laid her head on the horses mane. And as the sun began to lower, she cried, of a broken heart.

i know people getting their heart broken is the worst, but it can only get better!

By the way after this chapter i'm not sure if i should continue this story. i haven't gotten a lot of reviews which makes me think that it's not very good but it's all up to you.


End file.
